Feliz cumpleaños Hayato
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Esto fue hecho a tributo a Hayato por su cumple el 9 de Septiembre, pero habia estado perdido


Bien este fic fue realizado hace uffff xD pero apenas lo encontre, espero les guste

-Porque de todos los días tenía que ser precisamente hoy, Decimo, porque tuvo que enfermarse- eran las palabras que salían de la boca de Gokudera Hayato mientras caminaba en dirección a la escuela.

Iba de manera cansada y triste, había pasado a la casa de Tsuna por él, como ya era costumbre, sin embargo se encontró con la noticia de que el chico se encontraba enfermo. Así que sin más, se retiro. Caminaba y caminaba, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo. Desde que había llegado a Japón, había ido acompañado de su amado Decimo y del nombrado por el, Idiota del Beisbol. Y era curioso que Yamamoto no estuviera a su lado molestándolo como todas las mañanas.

Llego a la esquina y justo en ese momento choco con alguien.

-Fíjate por dónde vas- dijo ya con cierta molestia

-Hahi, tu deberías ser el que se fije- dijo la voz de la chica desde el suelo

Gokudera reconoció la voz al instante

-¿Haru?- dijo con algo de asombro, pero calló al instante, sus mejillas se sonrojaron

La joven con el impacto había caído de una forma poco decorosa, su falda del uniforme se había alzado levemente dejando ver parte de sus piernas y el color de su ropa interior. Al percatarse, acomodo su falda y cerro las piernas mientras se sonrojaba, señalaba al chico con el dedo.

-Eres un pervertido Gokudera

-no es mi culpa que vayas distraída mujer estúpida

Estas palabras enfadaron a la chica, la cual se puso de pie, busco algo en su mochila y lo saco

-Tenía pensado ir a casa de Tsuna-san después de clases pero ahora me arrepiento- le entrego el paquete que había sacado.

Era una especie de caja con un envoltorio color azul y un moño blanco

-Feliz cumpleaños Gokudera- dijo con una leve sonrisa y continúo su camino.

El chico se quedo con el paquete en las manos, sorprendido

-¿Cómo supo que era mi cumpleaños?- fue lo único que pudo decir después de dicha escena.

Llego a la escuela, y como era de esperarse, varias chicas comenzaron a darle infinidad de obsequios. Y como siempre, alejaba a todas con su mal humor.

-Ma, maa! Gokudera, Felicidades- decía el moreno mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la espalda del albino

-No necesito que un friki del beisbol me felicite- quito el brazo de su amigo y coloco los regalos en su escritorio

Takeshi se acerco a la pequeña pila de cajas y miro una en especial

-Veo que te encontraste a Haru- dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- ella se esforzó mucho en ese regalo jejeje

Ante estas palabras palideció.

-Que quieres decir

-Ella llevaba días buscando un obsequio para ti- dijo como si nada- inclusive nos pido ayuda a Tsuna y a mí.

-Tsk, demonios- murmuro

-¿Acaso sucedió algo?-Pregunto Takeshi

-Demonios- dijo mientras jalaba un mechón de su plateado cabello- creo que fui muy grosero

-Eso no es novedad, siempre la tratas así

-No me refería a eso- después pensó un poco en las palabras que le dijo Haru-¿Yamamoto?

-¿Eh?

-Acaso iban a hacerme una fiesta en casa del Decimo

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-ríe- vaya eres todo un genio jajaja

-Mierda,-tomo sus cosas- Yamamoto cúbreme, tengo que hacer algo, nos veremos en casa del Decimo.- dijo y salió del salón dejando al moreno desconcertado.

Ahora vamos con Haru después de que se fuera dejando a Gokudera

-Es un tonto, mira que Haru se esforzó en comprarle ese regalo- deprimida- quería ir con Tsuna-san, pero se me han quitado las ganas

-Así que hoy no acosaras a ese tierno chico castaño- dijo la voz de manera burlona

-¿Hahi?, no me espantes Rin- dijo con pesar mientras cruzaba la entrada de la prestigiosa escuela

-Esta sensible, no pareces tú, pero bueno, últimamente no eres la misma de cuando te conocí. Cambiaste, te hiciste más fuerte y más madura, eso me alegra

-Creo que pasar por la mafia es lo que me hizo eso

-¿eh?

-Nada olvídalo Rin

La otra chica sonrió. Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a su salón, donde, tomaron sus clases con normalidad.

A la hora de la salida, Haru iba con su amiga Rin. Estaba por salir cuando enfrente de Haru se detuvo Gokudera.

-necesito hablar contigo

-No tengo por qué hablar contigo Gokudera

-¿Cómo supiste?

-…..- Haru no respondió, solo bajo la mirada

-Esto, creo que me voy Haru, otro día me acompañas de compras- dijo la otra chica mientras se alejaba

-La espantaste- dijo en voz baja

-no pregunte eso

-El como me entere no te incumbe- se hizo a un lado y comenzó a caminar

Gokudera suspiro, debía tener mucha paciencia para lo que quería hacer, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a seguir a la chica.

Haru caminaba rápido, Gokudera le seguía el paso, y así iban, llevaban ya casi cinco minutos andando sin dirección alguna, hasta que la chica se desespero.

-Deja de seguirme- grito

-Hmp, no te sigo, solo tomo el mismo camino- dijo con arrogancia

La chica lo miro feo, es decir con algo de rencor

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de Haru?, dilo de una vez para que pueda irme a casa

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Bianchi-san estaba emocionada últimamente, Kyoko-chan y yo le preguntamos la razón y nos dijo que se acercaba tu cumpleaños, pero que no te gustaba festejarlo, cuando dijo eso se desanimo un poco y para animarla Kyoko-chan propuso hacerte una fiesta sorpresa, le comentamos a Tsuna-san y a los demás y estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿y esto?- dijo sacando la caja con el envoltorio azul

-Es tu regalo, ¿no es obvio?

Gokudera la miro fríamente.

-Mujer estúpida, no me refería a eso

-Pues si tanto quieres saber, ya lo hubieras abierto.

El joven desenvolvía la caja con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de un objeto de gran valor, al quitar todo el envoltorio quedo sorprendido.

-Como… ¿Por qué?... yo…- comenzó a decir incoherencias

-Tsuna-san y Yamamoto dijeron que eso podía gustarte, así que lo compre para ti- dijo un poco sonrojada

-Pero salía dentro de un mes

-No si lo pides por encargo, llega antes a librerías grandes, pero debes apartarlo

El italiano tenía en sus manos un libro color azul marino, en la portada traía la leyenda "Parapsicología, grandes fenómenos sin explicación" en letras amarillas.

-Gracias- murmuro lo que sorprendió a la joven- Gracias- volvió a decir mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a la chica.

La escuela ya había terminado, todos estaban en casa de Tsuna terminando los últimos preparativos, por suerte el castaño se sentía mucho mejor que en la mañana. Se acerco a su beisbolista amigo.

-¿Dónde está Gokudera-kun?

-Se fue de la escuela sin decir palabra alguna, creo que fue a disculparse con Miura

-¿Haru?, que fue lo que paso Yamamoto

-Creo que le hizo algo, no lo sé Tsuna, el no habla mucho conmigo

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver al peli plateado que traía cargando a una Haru desconcertada. Todos voltearon a verlos y más cuando dejo a la chica en el centro de la sala, la tomo de la cintura y dijo.

-Ella-la señalo- es el mejor regalo que eh tenido hoy,-mostro el libro de fenómenos paranormales- este regalo me lo dio ella- la abrazo. Al terminar el abrazo- y esta es oficialmente la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de mi vida- sonrió.

Todos lo miraron confundidos, hasta que la voz de Bianchi los hizo reaccionar.

-Hayato felicidades!- dijo la mujer de cabellera rosa y con sus ya conocidos lentes- me alegra que finalmente alguien te haya hecho ver lo mucho que se te quiere- miro a la joven- gracias Haru.

Después de eso todos felicitaron a Gokudera, y así fue su primera gran fiesta de cumpleaños.

FIN.


End file.
